Nodame & Chiaki  50 themes
by Miss Yam
Summary: Nodame and Chiaki. Duh!
1. Themes number 1 through 25

Nodame & Chiaki 50 themes _...because some people just seem destined for each other_

1. Both Nodame and Chiaki were unaware when they first saw one another; for Chiaki, it was Nodame's cantabile style music that led him to her, for Nodame, it was spotting him passed out in front of his apartment. Little did they know that it was only the beginning for the both of them.

2. Chiaki may always hit Nodame, but within those strikes and blows, is pure love…at least, that's what Nodame thinks. But in his heart, Chiaki knows it as well.

3. Chiaki is quite flattered when Nodame makes the proclamation that is cooking is greater compared to her mother's… Chiaki then finds himself making dinner for her every night.

4. Would Chiaki clean Nodame's apartment, cook her dinner, guide her in music, and put up with her hentai antics if he didn't love her?

5. They are both inspired by each other; in both music and in life, even though their personalities and outlooks are completely different, they continue to grow together, depending on one another to succeed.

6. After Chiaki's performance with the A-Oke, Nodame became entranced, practicing day and night, without food, without baths, until she became the stinky, begging, heap that scared the daylights out of Chiaki in his apartment.

7. Only Chiaki can harmonize with Nodame's carefree, dance-like, fast paced, cantabile style.

8. So shortly after meeting, Nodame instantly proclaimed herself as Chiaki's wife. At first, Chiaki was appalled, and denied it. However, her persistence won over, and Chiaki found himself too tired to deny it anymore.

9. "Chiaki –sempai, say ah!" He instantly opened his mouth and SLURP. Nodame's eyes opened wide and a blush slowly crept on her cheeks as she imagined things that she could do to Chiaki while he was in such a state. As she unbuttoned his shirt, her heart was beating faster and faster after each button. Her lips pursed in anticipation, and as she reached to unbutton the barriers that kept her from goal, she found herself being flung out of the bathroom, and the bathroom door slammed loudly in her face. _So he was awake after all…._

10. Despite their differences, they both experienced something during childhood that still remains in their memories, thus affecting their progress as people and as musicians. However, there is still hope; the fact that they have met means that there is a chance for them to overcome their fears and problems. Together, they will help each other grow.

11. Although it breaks her heart to do so, Nodame decides that the best thing for Chiaki would be for him to go out into the world, so that he can achieve his dreams. Even though she knows that she would be left behind, and that him leaving Japan would mean she would hardly ever get to see him, and that they would part ways, Nodame decides to help him conquer his phobia of planes. And as she placed the antique pocket watch in his hand… she truly wished for him to be happy.

12. "W-W-We're Getting a divorce!" is what Nodame would always say when they would fight. Chiaki would just scoff, and say "Fine by me!" He is not surprised however, wean few hours later, Nodame would barge his apartment, asking for dinner. "I thought we were divorced?" Chiaki would ask, and Nodame would ignore him and just go about eating his food, acting as if the "divorce" never even happened. However, Chiaki wonders what he would do if Nodame suddenly walked out of his life… He doesn't even want to think about it.

13. Nodame would often daydream about their future together. In her dreams, she was a happily married kindergarten teacher, and her husband was the world famous conductor Shinichi Chiaki. They would be so happy together…but in reality, Nodame knows that such a dream can't come true. The way she is now, she may never catch up and be with Chiaki.

14. Love knows no bounds. Love can make people do the greatest or strangest things. In doing so, Nodame's dreams have changed. She still aims to be with Chiaki-sempai forever, but she has taken a different path to get there. She faces one of her fears and enters in a music competition. This is her way of catching to him, so that one day; she can actually stand by his side forever and always.

15. While watching Nodame perform during the music competition, as her large hands slowly graced the piano keys, and as the first notes rung sweetly throughout the auditorium, he felt a warm a feeling overcome him, and he basked in the melody of her songs. He closed his eyes and listened to her joyful notes sing and dance.

16. He is surprised, but then again not surprised, at the many strange antics and occurrences that Nodame gets into. Sometimes he doesn't even know why he is still with her. …but love doesn't always need a reason, right?

17. He can't stand to be without her. When she left and went back home, not returning to school for several days, and her apartment quiet, Chiaki seemed to be calm and unaffected by her actions. But to those who knew him very well, they knew what he should do, even though he didn't know it himself. As Mine gives him the push to go to Nodame, he smiles, and knows that it'll be alright, 'cause it's destiny that has brought them together.

18. Saiko couldn't believe it at first when she saw the possibility of loosing Chiaki to a strange girl making strange sounds and emitting the most disgusting odors. She was enraged, as a matter of fact, that she could lose to such her girl. She was SAIKO, for goodness sake. But after her encounter with Nodame in the restroom, seeing her hands, observing her actions, watching her play, Saiko understood. She believed, and she told Chiaki this, that Nodame cares for him very much, and that she is working very hard to catch up to him, to be with him.

19. To Chiaki, Nodame was not his girlfriend, how many times did he have to say it? To Nodame, Chiaki was her boyfriend, fiancée, or husband, to the world, they fit together, and they were destined for each other. They way they acted towards one another, their chemistry, even their music! It just shouts out "couple". They will always be referred that way, now matter how many times Chiaki many deny it.

20. Her mouth… he was obsessed with her mouth. Her pink lips would always purse in anticipation the strangest way. However, Chiaki finds himself always looking at her lips. "Stop that mouth" he thought to himself as glanced at her while walking across the stage. He just can't get enough of her lips.

21. To ask Nodame to go with him to Europe… to ask such a strange, hentai girl to come with him to Europe… the girl that tried to peek at him when he was changing, the girl that begged on his doorstep every night for either food or to use his bath, the girl that clung to him nearly every moment since he met her… to Chiaki, it took a whole lot of courage to ask such a question. And for her to reject him is utterly insulting. Chiaki wants Nodame to be by his side though, and that's why he goes all they way to her hometown to drag her back to the world of music and piano, whether she likes it or not.

22. The only time Chiaki ever really clung to Nodame was when they were on the plane headed for Europe. Even though his airplane phobia is gone, the concern of airplanes is still in Chiaki's mind and body, and he unconsciously clings to Nodame. For Nodame though, to have the love of your life cling to you, it is quite nice. Nodame will never, ever, forget that moment.

23. Her dreams of becoming a kindergarten teacher are gone. Nodame has a new dream. She and Chiaki will be the "golden pair", and the two of them would go and perform with many orchestras throughout the world. She would always be by his side. Always. Forever. No matter what. And if she has to become a world famous pianist in order to stay with Chiaki forever, then dammit, she'll do it! Why? Because that's how much she loves him. Even more so.

24. Just when Chiaki thought that he was going to Vienna, and Nodame was going to France, and that he wouldn't have to put up with any more of her antics, a phone call comes his way. It's his mother, informing him that he will study in France, in Paris, no doubt, and that there is no way that he'll go to Vienna, because one, his father is there and two, Chiaki must go to the school his mother is telling him to go to. She IS paying, after all. Chiaki is too shocked to speak and Nodame, after overhearing the conversation, begins dancing around the nearly empty apartment, singing the Moja Moja Suite.

25. The plane bumps a little, but it finally smoothes out and they make a safe landing. They are finally in Paris, France. Both of them could hardly believe what they have just done. Chiaki, thanks to Nodame, finally left Japan to pursue his goal of becoming a conductor; Nodame, thanks to Chiaki, is finally going to further her studies in piano and become a pianist. Without one another, they wouldn't have overcome their fears. Without one another, they wouldn't be standing outside the airport, breathing in the air of Paris, France.

They look at each other, and slowly, they turn their heads to look at the scenery that was Paris. They were finally there. It was finally happening. It was just the beginning. And as Chiaki flagged down a taxi to take them to their new home, in their minds, and in their hearts, they were truly, truly, grateful to each other. They are still growing. There is much more to come.

After all, it was only the beginning.


	2. SUPRISE! a oneshot: All Along

Nodame and Chiaki: 50 Themes, SURPRISE! A oneshot!

All Along…a oneshot.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _Chiaki groans and stands up from the couch, stretching his limbs in the process. Scores, pencils, and crumpled papers cover his coffee table and litter the area around his couch. Chiaki carefully steps over them and scuffles his way over to the sink and shuts the dripping up for good, twisting the faucet _tight. _He looks over to the clock hanging on the wall of his kitchen. 10:45 pm.

_She's late_…

Usually she was never this late. Usually, she would arrive home before he did; he would trudge up to his apartment from a long day of rehearsal, and then when he opened the door, there she was, like a puppy, begging to be fed.

But this time, he was the one waiting for her.

He sat at the table, looking over the meal he cooked an hour ago in anticipating her arrival.

He looks over the spread of delectable food and sighs once more.

_Just where was she at this hour?_

Without realizing it, he began to pace, wondering, pondering. Thinking about all the possible ways and reasons why Nodame would be late for dinner. Chiaki's brow furrowed, forehead sporting deep creases and wrinkles.

_Where are you Nodame? _

_BAM! _

Chiaki jumps almost two feet in the air, his head swerving around in alarm.

_A burglar?_ He thought.

Slowly, he grabbed the most usable weapon he could find in his field of vision. A violin case. It wasn't the most practical and usable weapon, but it was the only thing that was somewhat hard and solid enough defend himself against a dangerous criminal.

Slowly, Chiaki crept about the house, opening door after door, Violin case in his hands, ready to strike.

As he crept deeper into the hallways, he heard a rustling sound inside his room while walking past it.

A small creak emitted from the door as he carefully pushed opened the door to his bedroom.

His eyes stretched open wide when he saw the image before him. On his hardwood floors lay a girl facedown. Her chestnut hair splayed around her head, and her limbs spread out in odd directions. From her position, she must've fallen of the bed.

_Nodame? _

Chiaki crept closer and closer, guard fading away, violin case now lowered. He heard the soft snores and murmurs of Puri Gorota lines.

_Hm. That's definitely Nodame. She must have arrived here earlier. While waiting for me to come home, she fell asleep. When I arrived home, I didn't realize she was already here all along. _

Sighing, he gently picked her up and placed her on his bed. Nodame never ceased to amaze him. Just when he thought he had her figured out and thought that she had become predictable, she does something completely opposite from what Chiaki had initially envisioned.

He pulled the covers up towards Nodame's shoulders. Smiling, Chiaki bent down and gave her a light peck on her forehead.

He stood up and slowly walked out the door. Dinner would have to become either tomorrow's breakfast or dinner. Chiaki could wait. Nodame was always with him all along, and she always will be.

Back in Chiaki's room, Nodame smiled under the soft light of the moon and lamps from the Paris streets.

"_Welcome home, Chiaki-semp— Shinichi…" _

_I will always be there for you. I was here all along. _


End file.
